


Pinky's private Screening Room

by Not_Just_Another_Fan



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Misunderstandings, Movie Theater Trash, Private Screening Rooms, Standing up to a bully, Verbal Abuse, but he wasn't bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Just_Another_Fan/pseuds/Not_Just_Another_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, everyone dreams of meeting their favorite celebrity and many people have done just that but, my story is a little different than most. <br/>Josh is the most adorable and down-to-earth puppy in this great planet of pain. He and Tyler are such great people and you don’t even have to take my word for it because they constantly prove it with each interview and concert. </p><p>So with that said, this is the story of how I was accidentally a bitch to Joshua ‘I'm An Actual Ray Of Sunshine’ Dun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky's private Screening Room

Sure, everyone dreams of meeting their favorite celebrity and many people have done just that but, my story is a little different than most. 

Josh is the most adorable and down-to-earth puppy in this great planet of pain. He and Tyler are such great people and you don’t even have to take my word for it because they constantly prove it with each interview and concert. 

So with that said, this is the story of how I was accidentally a bitch to Joshua ‘I'm An Actual Ray Of Sunshine’ Dun.

 

I work in customer service and I would like to believe that I am a nice person. I like to make the customers smile and make their day a little bit better if I can. I’ve been in this service for three years and if you ask anyone in the customer service industry, it gets increasingly difficult to keep your positive and friendly attitude with each nasty person you come across. It’s not anyone specific’s fault you feel this way, it just happens more as people treat you like shit stuck on your shoe and covered in glitter as it tracks after each step you take.

Long story short, I was losing patience and my love for the job fast.

The movie theater I work at has had a few celebrities come and go because we give guests the option to have a private screening room (PSR) at an additional cost. Yes we have noticed that people have had sex in there and, yes it is extremely hard to tell Zack Efron that he is not permitted to continuously bring people into his PSR to have sexual adventures. Each time my manager would try to talk to his agent about it, we would get sent an extra $300 band a sorry from Zack but he would continue, as would nearly any celebrity we got. So needless to say, we all hated cleaning the PSRs regardless of who was in there. 

I also don’t mean to be rude towards any celebrities or people who hold themselves higher than average people, nearly every single person who bought a PSR was a dickhead. We had to stop shifting Samantha in that section because she would be run over with so many requests and orders that she would cry each time. PSRs were not for the soft souls or anyone with an insecurity. 

That’s how I got shifted PSR for a month.

I have the confidence of about six male models in the body of a solid seven girl. I have sassy remarks and have been conditioned to believe that if a person is being a dick, then they won’t stop until someone stops them. I also know that being a dick to an innocent is warrant for a beat down.

We have tried to grin and bear the nasty treatment but I know we deserve to be treated better. No one deserves to be talked down to in the way that so many workers have been on a good day. So each shift I take, if a person tries to belittle me, I hold my head high and dish it back in small doses. 

There have been a few instances in which the customer would be shocked and demand to see the manager and others have smirked and praised me for being so confident. Regardless of the assholes that I have met, I was not ready at all for Josh Dun. 

I had come around to the second week of my PSR month and I had been really good at reading the customers depending on the movies they were going to see:   
If it was an action movie then they most likely were the kind of people that have imagination and will enjoy a little banter.  
Those who saw horror movies are usually about to hook up.  
The comedy people were usually a mix of the ones who did no talking or were the most verbally abusive.   
The others, the ones who saw fantasy or romantic movies were usually like the general admission, so casual that they didn’t have a characteristic to define them.

I had been attending to a couple of action movie watchers and in order to control my outbursts I would take huge swigs of my water. The man would constantly talk and then complain about me making noise, yet the moment I leave the room he would request something else from the concessions. I had a collection of empty water bottles in the recycle bin before the middle of the movie.   
Then finally as the movie ended and the clean up crew was cleaning the main PSR, I headed to the bathroom because seven water bottles does something to you. I asked Samantha to cover me in case I didn’t get back in time. I knew she would be okay because the next movie was a kid movie so she could have some fun with the kids if they got too rowdy. 

I slipped out and headed to the PSR bathrooms right behind the viewing area but fell short. My manager would kill me if she saw me go inside if there was a chance a guest needed it. So I power walked to the employee break room so I could run to the bathroom inside. In my hurry to pee I didn’t notice that nearly 15 minutes had passed and that I needed to be back on shift.

I ran, yes I ran, to my post and when I peeked my head into the room, I saw Samantha crying. 

Small Samantha and her soft voice would sing to monsters to make them happy and make them feel loved. This beacon of purity, sitting in a couch and crying silently. 

Whoever this person was, they were about to die, celebrity or not.

I immediately ran to her and hugged her. “Are you okay? Who was it? Do I need to kill them?” I say to her in a calm voice. 

She just mumbles something in her sobs and I break away, looking at the couch and planning the person’s demise.

I round the edge and see two men and a woman with a kid in her lap. One of the men had pink hair and a nose piercing and the other had dark hair and a tired face. I didn’t get a chance to look at the woman and child because my mouth was already opening to defend Samantha.

“Hello, I’m sure you are important people in your own world but no matter who you are, you do not have the right to make my friend cry like that.” I slowly begin to raise my voice.   
I see the pink haired one furrow his eyebrows and begin to speak before I cut him off.   
“Oh I bet it was you, Pinky. You like messing with people? Was she too innocent for you, too happy so you had to make her cry?” I clenched my fists, not going to begin a fight but feeling rage.

Samantha is up at this point and stumbles over to me trying to shush me, “No!! Morgan they weren’t mean to me at all I promise!” she frantically says to me, holding my shoulders.

I look up at them all, all of them shocked. I look back at Samantha.   
“Then… Why were you crying?” I whisper. A blush creeping over my face.   
I feel mortified, I accused these people of verbally abusing my friend and ended up verbally abusing them as well. 

She began to laugh, “Morgan, they are Twenty One Pilots! I was crying because I’m happy!”   
.  
..  
...  
….  
…..  
…...  
…….  
……..  
I am not ashamed to say that I fainted. I would have had no other way to exit that room without disintegrating from embarrassment.   
I woke up, sadly, on the couch of the same PSR and with three heads looking over me.   
I groaned, wiping my hands on my face, “Please dear god, tell me that I did not verbally assault the members of a world famous band that centers themselves on helping people and that this was all a dream.”  
“Oh Mo! I’m so happy that you would stick up for me like that.” Samantha grinned.   
I remove my hands from my face and stand up before pacing back and forth. “Look guys I’m sorry for that! I just snapped, i’m sorry.” I stop and look at them standing behind the couch.   
Josh waves his hand, “Hey don’t worry about it, i’m sure we would deserve it if we made her sad.”  
Tyler spoke up, “Yeah and I would join you in beating Josh up, he can be so mean sometimes,” he jokes at Josh, “Stop being so cute, you will make me sad!” 

I admired how close they were, being a fan of their music and the intimacy of the lyrics. I admired how they didn’t take this or anything too seriously and they were still grounded. 

Josh giggled a little and yeah he was being really cute. He had a hat on backwards, puffing out the pink hair through the gap. His tank top was thin but not clinging to his body and he was wearing some baggy pants. Everything screamed casual but also completely comfortable.   
Tyler was similar in a sense of comfortable but he didn’t have a hat and his shirt was more of a crew neck and tee shirt.   
I felt myself stare and I felt awkward, I felt the intensity of awkward in the room and needed to get out. 

“Okay thank you guys for not making my friend cry in a bad way and thank you for being a band. I’m a fan of your whole,”I motioned to them in general and slowly backed away,” everything, so we are just going to leave you to your movie, which is over, okay have a good night and keep doing you!” I let the last part out in a hurry and pull Samantha and beginning to sprint to the employee lounge to contemplate how I was going to sew my mouth shut in a way I could still eat. 

I’m nearly halfway down the hallway when I hear a “Hey wait up!” and footsteps.   
Instantly I freeze and plan my death. I can choke on my own spit right? Let’s try!   
I turn around because my mouth is too dry to make spit and maybe I can faint again if i turn too quickly. 

I see Josh coming closer and he slows to a stop in front of me, “Hey I really liked how you stood up for your friend back there, it takes guts to do that to a stranger.” he smiles.   
I shrug, “She’s so pure, I would hate for some asshole to change her. I’m just sorry that I unleashed the thunder on you without you deserving it.”  
He laughed softly and smiled wide. I blush because I fucking made him smile so beautifully.   
He scratches his head a little and speaks up, “Are you maybe off shift yet? And did you want to hang out?”

 

Yeah it was messed up how we met and I quit the theater but I think what Josh and I have is promising. We are good for each other and keep each other in check. We are strong and emotional. Josh claimed me as his and I travel with them on tour. And the best part of it all is that the theater no longer offer our guests private screening rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream that I had the other night and in the dream we ended up getting married but i decided to keep it open at the end a little haha. Check out my other works for more like this!!! 
> 
> Also, I don't have any works Beta'd so if you are interested, PLEASE CONTACT ME!!  
> My Tumblr is Not_Just_Another_Fan


End file.
